


At Dinner

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Background Mako/Gamagori, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Sisters, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: After leaving the ruins of Honnouji Academy, Gamagori takes them to visit his mom.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	At Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecoolbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoolbrook/gifts).



Gamagori and Mako had flirted non-stop since they’d left the ruins of Honnouji Academy. He was currently piling up pieces of tofu and pork in her bowl, like Mako couldn’t feed herself or something. She giggled each time, and shot him coquettish looks over her bowl. It was weird as hell.

Ryuko glanced over at Satsuki, to see what she was making of this. Surely this was just as gross to her, and if she put her foot down, at least Gamagori was going to stop, right? But Satsuki looked far from disturbed -- instead she watched them curiously through her bangs. 

“Hey, you okay?” asked Ryuko, jogging her carefully with her elbow. It still felt weird to touch Satsuki like this -- casually, without any violence, to see her startle in real surprise instead of reacting with a cutting gesture.

“Oh!” said Satsuki, and quickly turned her gaze away. “Oh, I’m fine.”

Then she leaned in, an equal sort of measured hesitancy in her movements, like she wasn’t sure of Ryuko’s personal bubble, and whispered, “They look… happy.”

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “Ugh, yeah. Gross, isn’t it?”

Satsuki studied her bowl of rice. “It’s kind of cute.”

Across from them, Mako giggled as Gamagori fed her some tofu directly from his chopsticks. To Ryuko’s relief, a more familiar expression of disdain briefly crossed Satsuki’s face. “Now they’re overdoing it.”

Ryuko wished Gamagori’s mom would come out from the kitchen. Surely he’d behave in front of her.

“Here.” 

Ryuko looked down. Satsuki had placed a piece of braised pork belly in her bowl. She followed up with a cucumber pickle, before taking some for herself.

“Um…” began Ryuko. “Thanks.” Then she picked up some tofu and gave it to Satsuki. 

Satsuki smiled, just a little. Ryuko pressed her knee against her sister’s.


End file.
